Motivation
by NSeventySix
Summary: In which Monkey knows exactly what to say.


Disclaimer: Dreamworks owns Kung Fu Panda. I don't!

* * *

><p>Tigress was going to die.<p>

Shifu knew it, the Five knew it, and worst of all, she knew it too, and Monkey could see she was afraid.

Her family crowded around the small bed, with the atmosphere of a funeral rather than a hospital. It had been a terrible wound; a lucky shot, an enemy's sword through her stomach, and she had passed out from blood loss not too long afterwards despite her fellow warriors' best and most desperate efforts. Although she had managed to wake up at the Jade Palace, her adoptive father feared the worst. Pulling the Five and Po aside, Shifu had admitted, defeated, that her chances of surviving the night were next to none.

So now, instead of comforting Tigress with hopes of recovery, her friends seemed to lament her death already. Monkey watched this display from the back almost angrily; she wasn't dead yet, couldn't they see that? Her ruby eyes were open, her breathing shallow, but most definitely _there_; the look of panic that flitted across her features was obvious as she noted her family's tears. Monkey wanted to slap his friends, with their hopeless expressions and _crying,_ for the gods' sake. Why did Tigress have to always be the strongest one, even at the point of death? Even now, absolutely alone in her own right, she was the one weakly squeezing Po's paw as he sniffed. I swear, Monkey thought severely, if anyone starts to wail I will draw the line!

He loved Tigress almost to the point of worship, and pain was weighing deep in his chest like a rock. The only thing worse than witnessing her fall in battle, than seeing her in this state, was when her composure faltered and he could see despair written in her face. Monkey wanted desperately to comfort her, touch her, even draw out one of her rare smiles—anything to give her hope. How could Tigress survive if even she didn't think she would?

But Monkey tended to be on the quiet side, when he didn't have Mantis or Po's encouragement. He could go along with jokes, laugh along with everyone else, but tragic situations like these were completely alien, almost frightening to him. He would trip and stumble over words that tried to come out, doubtless of how true or deep the feelings behind them were. The simian recognized that now was the time to help the one he loved, but his tongue felt utterly crippled.

Monkey watched miserably as the situation got worse (was that even _possible_?). There were tears even in Shifu's eyes, Mantis of all people was beginning to apologize for every wrong against Tigress he had ever committed—which to Monkey's horror was an exceptionally long list—and Tigress was biting her lip in anxiety. It was at this little gesture of doubt so unlike her that Monkey finally snapped. He felt his heart finally burst at the unfairness of it all: Tigress was in pain, he was unscathed, and worst of all his family's behavior was definitely not helping! Monkey felt an idea come onto him, and before he knew it he was gently pushing past his friends on the bed and in front of Tigress's surprised form.

"Tigress," Monkey said, effectively cutting off Mantis's apology for some atrocity three years ago, "Isn't it time you apologized to _me_?"

Everyone froze in disbelief; Crane, Viper, and Po gasped, and Mantis stared at his best friend in horror. But none looked more shocked than Tigress. She looked taken aback as she frowned. "What for?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Monkey exclaimed in mock offense. "Last week, while we were sparring, you purposely stepped on my _tail_. It still hurts like hell, and it's probably broken! I haven't been able to hang on it for _days_."

Crane winced, while the others fearfully watched for her reaction with bated breath… until, to everyone's astonishment, she snickered. Their eyes widened further as it grew to a laugh. "Oh, Monkey," she replied, giggling, "It's hardly my fault I can kick your ass."

Everyone stared.

Monkey looked wounded, although inside he was rejoicing in getting such a positive response from her. "Tigress, all I asked for was a simple apology. You of all people should understand tail pain! Or," Monkey continued slyly, "Are you telling me you slammed your butt into ironwood trees for twenty years, too?"

Another quiet gasp went through the room, and an involuntary snort came from Mantis's general vicinity.

"I did nothing of the sort," Tigress replied with dignity. "I'm just not whiny like you are, Monkey."

"Ouch, Tigress! You really know how to hurt me, don't you? And anyway, aren't you always telling us humility the mark of a true warrior, or something like that? I'm sensing a _supreme_ lack of humility."

Po, Mantis, and Viper looked at Monkey with something akin to awe.

Tigress had the grace to pretend to look abashed. "You are correct, Master Monkey," she murmured, a grin tugging at her lips, "My most sincere and humble apologies to you and your tail."

Monkey pondered that a moment. Finally he shook his head almost ruefully. "Sorry, Tigress, I'm afraid that's not gonna cut it. It needs to come from the heart."

There was a full-on smirk on her face now. "I have dishonored your mighty rear end, Monkey," she declared solemnly, "and I beg your forgiveness. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"A massage," Monkey replied cheekily.

Tigress's laugh rang throughout the room. "On your tail? Ha! In your dreams, you pervert."

As the playful banter continued, the others managed to slowly relax, even with amused smiles on their faces. As the sun finally set and the moon began to rise, they quietly left the room, seeing as Tigress's bearing finally showed some strength. Unbeknownst to the warriors, Monkey had left them with a little seed of hope in their hearts that everything might be okay.

("I hadn't even known Monkey could talk so much," Viper wonderingly confessed to Crane later.)

A few hours later, Tigress and Monkey were still alone in her small room. Although the conversation had died a while ago, they found themselves simply enjoying each other's company; Tigress was positively content as a small smile lit her features. Although her body still felt so tired, she had not felt so peaceful –and dare she say it—_hopeful_ since the battle. And it was all thanks to one person.

"Monkey," she said quietly. "Thank you."

No other words were needed—Monkey knew that better than anyone—and he smiled kindly in response. "Anytime, Tigress."

She settled back into bed, feeling suddenly sleepy. No, she couldn't sleep! Fear began to constrict her chest; what if she didn't wake up?

Tigress tried to keep her eyelids open. "Monkey," she began, panicky. But Monkey took her hand as if to stop her.

"Shh, Tigress, it's okay," he murmured, reassuringly. "I won't leave. I'll be here when you wake up."

Hesitantly, she relaxed, her look softening. Monkey continued to hold her hand as her eyes fluttered shut, and her mouth slowly curled into a soft smile. Her breathing slowed.

When he was sure she was asleep, Monkey bit his lip, unsure. Then, making up his mind, he gently leaned forward and brushed her face with the tips of his fingers.

"I will stay, Tigress," Monkey vowed, "I promise."

When Tigress woke up in the morning, he was still holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Review please! :)<p> 


End file.
